finaldestinationfandomcom-20200223-history
Nick O'Bannon
Nick O'Bannon is the main protagonist in The Final Destination and a survivor of the McKinley Speedway accident. Nick was the boyfriend of Lori Milligan and friends with Hunt Wynorski and Janet Cunningham. Nick is the tenth and last survivor to die. ''The Final Destination'' Nick has just graduated from college and is at a crossroads. He don't know whatever he should do the responsible thing by starting a career, or should go off and experience life. Nick and his friends are at the McKinley Speedway to watch the race. As Nick begins seeing omens on the speedway, He suffers a premonition that its gonna crash. He start seeing the same omens in his premonition. Nick sees the car that's gonna crash, He realize that they had to get out of here. However Lori, Janet and Hunt doesn't listen to him. Nick begins to freak out, causing a stir on the other people. He panicked and tries to leave, but Lori Hunt and Janet tried to calm him down as Nick falls onto Andy. Andy enraged, about to get in a fight with him, but Nick hits him with a bag and ran off to the speedway. Hunt grab hold of Andy as Lori, Janet and other people follow Nick out of the speedway. As Nick tells the people about the crash that's gonna happen, The disaster in the speedway did really happend just like in Nick's premonition before they witness Andy's girlfriend being obliterated by a tire. Nick, Lori, Hunt and Janet are at the cafe, after they witness the crash earlier. They are shocked over the incident earlier, before they watch the news on the memorial at the McKinley Speedway. Lori decide to go the memorial in the McKinley Speedway to pay respects for the people who died here, as Nick joins with her. He and Lori arrive at the memorial and meets the security guard, George Lanter. George explains to Nick on how he know it's gonna happen, before they are confronted by Carter. As Nick and Lori begins to sleep, Nick sees a vauge vison on someone dying in a tow truck. The next day, Nick and Lori witness the news on Carter's death yesterday in George's neighborhood. Nick notices the same signs in his vision on Carter's death. After Samantha Lane died earlier, Nick and Lori explain to Hunt and Janet about Death's plan on the survivors cheating death, after they researched on the previous disasters. They tried to convince Hunt and Janet about this, but they don't believe them and leave. He and Lori went back to the speedway to find out the order of the survivors in the speedway, before they are caught by George. In the security's office, George help Nick find the other survivors in the security cameras. They find out that it is Andy. However Andy was killed, when they tried to save him. Nick, Lori and George find out that, Hunt and Janet are next. Lori and George races to the carwash and save Janet from being skinned alive by a rotating brush, but Nick arrives too late and Hunt was killed. When Nick and Lori begins to pack up the stuff around the house, They talk each other on when they die. Nick and Lori visits George and find him, trying to commit suicide but is unsuccesful. George explains to them on a deep depression on losing his family in a car accident and decided that he will accapt his death, but Nick and Lori tells him not to give up. Nick, Lori and George thinks that saving Janet defeats death, before they celebrated each other. There days later, Nick is going to prepare a vacation after Lori and Janet go shopping at the mall. As Nick packs up the stuff, The news of Jonathan Grove, being alive at the speedway after he suffers a coma. Noticing that it isn't George's turn but Jonathan. Nick contacts George to find Jonathan, but they arrive too late as he is crushed by an overfilled bathtub. As they leave, George was ran over by an ambulance. Nick notices that Janet and Lori are next. He races to the mall and find them. Lori joins with Nick, but Janet refuses for thinking they are crazy before the theater explodes, killing her. Nick and Lori manage to escape, but another explosion causing Lori being grounded up by an escelator. However, it is just Nick's premonition. Nick fails to save George and notices that the girls are next, He races to the mall and goes to the under constructed theater where the explosion starts. He stops the fire. However, the burning ash flew though another pile of gunpowder, igniting it. A naigun falls causing to shoot nails at Nick's right arm. He tries to break free, but in vain. The trail of fire almost leads to a tank of combustion, but Nick uses a long plywood on fire to stop it. The water sprinklers stop the fire, stopping the explosion 'Death' After the events that took place two weeks prior, Janet, Lori and Nick met with each other in a coffee shop about vacation plans. While there, Nick saw several clues (Red Herrings) foreshadowing their deaths and told them that they weren't safe. Suddenly, the scaffolding next to the coffee shop falls over and blocks the road. A truck is unable to avoid the scaffolding and turns sharply, driving right into the coffee shop and running over Nick, Lori, and Janet. In skeletal vision, Nick is hit with the side of the truck and is launched into the wall, which shatters his skull and jaw. When his body falls to the floor, blood flows out his head and his teeth are knocked out and bounce everywhere, one of which hits the camera. Signs/Clues *Nick gets slammed into something in the vision and his (supposed death). *After Samantha dies the driver of the lawnmower loses a tooth. *While car 6 was in pit stop, the number 666 is shown (a number 6 on the car and two number 6 flags which forms 666) *In his vision of the McKinley Speedway collapsing, Nick dies when he's impaled through the back by a blunt pole after being propelled by the explosion from Car 11. *After Hunt's death, Nick spills a cup of coffee on a newspaper in his house. The newspaper had an article in it mentioning three teenagers who were killed in a store when an out of control car crashed through a storefront window where the three teenagers were at. *The shop Nick is in is called "Death By Caffeine". *A chalkboard on the wall of the cafe reveals the shop's beverages all have gimmicky names based on Death, such as "Iced Mocha Fatality" and "Knockin' on Death's Door Lattie" *Before sitting down, Nick bumps into a homeless man, who Janet had earlier given spare change. The vagrant owned a dog named Browning. *Nick sees a photo of the pool where Hunt died. *Nick sees a woman reading about the movie Love Lays Dying. *Nick notices the TV is turned onto a speedway racing match. *Nick sees a scratched out sign on the table saying "IT'S COMING", and beneath it says "IT'S HERE", which can also be seen in each and every one of Nick's premonitions briefly. *Before entering the shop, Nick warns a construction worker on the scaffolding one of the pipes needs to be tightened. This was probably the cause of it falling over in the first place. *Before meeting the aforementioned construction worker, a bus with the number "180" can be seen passing by. *Lori says that she and Nick will be traveling to Paris, which was where Alex and his friends were planning on going to until their Flight 180 plane exploded. *In the alternate ending, Nick finds Lori and Janet in the mall. He tells them it's not over, but he can fix it, and runs off with Lori and Janet chasing him, but they get caught in the crowd. He enters the theater construction site where the fire is, and grabs a propane tank. He decides to sacrifice himself and jump off the building from stories above, creating an explosion when he landed on top of a police officer's car that read "180" and sets off the mall alarm. Everyone in the mall has to evacuate and they are all saved from the disaster. Lori is then seen with Janet, crying and mourning, where Janet convinces her he's a hero for saving everyone. They think they have beaten death just like Clear Rivers and Alex Browning. However, just as Lori says "the chain is broken" a broken metal chain falls from the sky, where Lori picks it up out of curiosity. A moment later, they are crushed by a falling platform, leaving Lori's hand behind, holding the metal chain. *The ending scene where Nick, Lori, and Janet are in Death By Caffeine is very similar to the Train 081 scene of Final Destination 3. Death manages to group the remaining survivors, and Nick (Wendy) sees omens that death is still after them, and is paranoid, while Lori (Kevin) and Janet (Julie) are not worried and believe that the have truly defeated death. Immediately after, death strikes, and kills Janet first (Julie), then Lori (Kevin), and finally Nick, (Wendy). However, it is unknown wether or not the three survivors died. *In the refridgerator on Death By Caffeine, there is a sticker of Hice Pale Ale, it is the brand of beer in Final Destination 2 & 3. *On Final Destination Alex and Clear is talking about Death while drinking coffee and Alex saw a bus reflection on the window of the coffee store while Clear asks if they will choke to death. While Nick, Lori and Janet is drinking coffee in a shop a truck crush on them and before Nick entering the coffee shop, a 180 bus cross the street. Trivia *﻿﻿Nick's name may have been "Tom" originally. This can be infered by the fact that, on several occasions in the official script, there are misspellings of words where "TOM" is replaced by "NICK" (e.g. "Automatically" is changed to "AuNickatically", "Bottom" is changed to "BotNick") implying that the writer, or the editor used a "Find and Replace" program, but ended up replacing everything rather than the names.thumb|300px|left O'Bannon, Nick O'Bannon, Nick O'Bannon, Nick O'Bannon, Nick O'Bannon, Nick O'Bannon, Nick O'Bannon, Nick O'Bannon, Nick O'Bannon, Nick O'Bannon, Nick O'Bannon, Nick O'Bannon, Nick O'Bannon, Nick Category:smashed Category:Crushed Category:Impaled In Premonition